Cyclists often have limited visibility of their surroundings, particularly of moving targets (e.g., vehicles, bicycles, objects, obstacles, etc.) located behind them. Radar signals may be output and reflections of the outputted radar signals may be used to detect nearby targets in a sensor field, such as an area of interest behind the cyclist, and present information related to the detected target(s) to the cyclist. However, radar systems typically include a transmitting antenna and a radar sensor (receiving antenna) that detects one or more targets traveling near the bicycle to which the bicycle radar system is mounted. A rear-mounted radar system may detect a vehicle approaching the bicycle from behind. Radar systems mounted to a moving object may be improved by incorporating a camera having a field of view at least partially overlapping with the sensor field of the radar sensor.